


Taming the Tiger

by Raserus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri/Kai'Sa (mentioned), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Dom/sub Play, F/F, KDA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raserus/pseuds/Raserus
Summary: Akali forgets herself, and has to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 114





	Taming the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate AU story. Very explicit, this is your only warning! Anyway, please enjoy. It was fun to write.

The gentle touch of snow fell upon her face, and it brought forth a warm smile. Akali’s head tilted back, eyes slipping shut, as she enjoyed the pure silence in the air as flurries began to fall. Snow had a noise dampening effect, chasing out all sounds, bringing with it a sense of peace. It was the first sense of peace she had felt in a good while, with the stressors of travel and stardom always picking away at her as of late.

Dressed in just a grey hoodie and matching sweatpants with white sneakers, she surely didn’t quite fit the encroaching weather system. The group was in Germany right now, doing promotions and interviews, seeing the sights, signing merch for fans. Most of that had wrapped up, and they had been due to fly out back to Seoul in the next few days… This system, however, was about to put a dampener on that.  
  
That was okay with her.

The snow was falling in greater amounts in the time she had stood there, and the chill of the air was starting to get to her. She was dressed for a bit of a jog, trying to get in some exercise, but that time had come and gone. The wind cut through the clothing like it wasn’t even there. Doing an about face, she made her way back to the hotel, humming a song quietly as she went.

The landscape had shifted, the bright sun that had been out a short time ago was hidden away by dark clouds, leaving grey stillness and shadows stretching far and wide. Against her will, her feet came to a halt, feeling almost leaden, and her vision darkened around the edges. No longer was the city around her, hotel looming close... Things seemed to change, and she saw a forest around her, thin trees and bamboo blanketed in snow.

Looking at her hands, she watched herself pick up some snow and ball it up. A jovial laugh escaped her, and she tossed it. It sailed through the air and connected with an entity that didn’t look like she belonged here, pale grey and purple, twisting with shadow and pink fire. Evelynn.

Her breath caught in her throat as those golden eyes locked with her own, but there was no malice. The succubus also laughed, and copied what she had done. As soon as the opposing snowball made contact, she was thrust back into the present, amidst snowy winter streets… With Evelynn herself standing a short distance away.

Her lips were moving, but she couldn’t hear her. The ringing in her ears was too loud. Immediately, Akali’s nose wrinkled, azure eyes squeezing shut. Gradually, her voice cut through, her smooth and smoky voice laced with some concern.

“Darling, are you alright?” The lilac-crowned woman moved closer, pupils slit so very thin, the usual whiteness of them unnoticeable. “I happened to glance out, and saw you standing here. Even more surprised to see you hadn’t moved whatsoever, after I dressed and came down.”

Akali bit her lip and opened her eyes again. “I’m fine,” she murmured finally, voice sounding far thicker in her throat than she intended. Closing the distance, the bundled Evelynn reached out, placing a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Let’s go back in, hm? You’re going to catch a cold in this weather, dressed so lightly. Ahri and Kai’Sa would be absolutely insufferable, remember last time?”

Evelynn clicked her tongue, looking mildly annoyed. “Two mother hens, pestering and hovering constantly. All for a twenty-four hour flu. I knew you'd be just fine.” This got a laugh out of Akali. Evelynn sensed there was more to this than she let on, but in her experience… It was best to leave it in her lover’s hands, she’d talk eventually. She always did.

“Wait!”  
  
Evelynn blinked, peering at Akali after her exclamation. “I was gonna get some ramen after I was done out here… I **_need_** to go get it. I'm all out.” She stressed this vehemently, and the demoness affixed the woman with a flat look with narrowed eyes, the whites of her pupils gleaming dangerously.

“You don’t need any more of that starchy garbage, Kai’Sa is going to fuss at you relentlessly. Why on Earth do you think she kicked you out of your own hotel room in the first place?”  
  
Akali pondered, thinking back to the last couple days… She had refused room service initially. Noodle cups piled up as she snacked and played video games in her downtime, between all of their scheduled appointments. Evelynn tolerated it, because she liked to see her soulmate happy. When she was happy, her own heart felt lighter, and less did she feel the predatory desires that forced her to roam late at night.

“No idea why,” she lied through her teeth. With a low and almost feral growl, Evelynn rolled her eyes. “To the nearest corner store, and back. Two cups,” she stated, holding up two fingers. “No more.” Immediately, the young woman protested. “TWO?! No way! I need a dozen of them, ‘Lynn!” The hiss that escaped Evelynn made her silence herself immediately.

“Fine. A dozen. That’s all.”  
  
She should have known better. It was not a dozen, it was three dozen, and Evelynn helped carry the bags. Not that they were heavy, it was the fact that she was doing it willingly, feeding the other woman’s horrendous habit. Akali hummed happily when they ascended the elevator, and reached their floor. Kai’Sa was nowhere to be seen, but a noise made her pause by Ahri’s room. There were… Sounds. Immediately, a red blush touched her cheeks.  
  
Evelynn peered at her curiously, wearing a smirk, as she heard the sounds too. “We don’t have to worry about Kai’Sa for a while,” the young woman mumbled, quickly shuffling to her room. Fumbling, she dropped her keycard and started cursing under her breath in a mixture of Korean and Japanese. A lasher had materialized, sharp tip poking through the card in an unimportant corner, lifting it up for Akali.  
  
“Calm your nerves, little tiger.”  
  
The tone Evelynn used on her should be illegal, she decided. She had no right to sound so sultry, so husky, so… Infuriatingly divine. With a quiet ‘thank you’, she swiped the card off the lasher and swiped it, unlocking the door. Shoving her way inside, Evelynn followed closely, depositing the bags on a nearby table.

“With all the things we’ve done, it’s fascinating to see you still behave like that when you hear others engaged in pursuits of the flesh. Absolutely adorable, I’d dare say.”

Akali’s jaw hung open a moment before snapping shut, shooting a very unamused glare toward Evelynn. She smiled innocently in return. Well, _her_ version of innocent. It was a far cry from the real thing, she looked downright devious.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Make me.”

A frustrated growl escaped Akali and she stalked off to the bathroom, proceeding to change out of her clothes. The hoodie and her sweatpants were damp from being in the snow, as were her sneakers. They all needed to dry off, so she carefully laid them out, forgetting just who she was in the hotel room with, while wearing naught but a sports bra and boyshorts.

Immediately she felt clawed hands on her sides and hot breath on her neck. “I told you to make me shut up,” she growled. “You don’t walk away from me when I tell you to do something, kitten. Are you so hot headed it makes you quick to forget?”

The tone Evelynn took with her trailed on a growl, every word sounding more dangerous than the last. It set off her fight or flight, but she couldn’t choose which. Her mind went on lockdown when she felt those lips graze her shoulder, and forced her to exhale a shaky breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“I… I’m sorry Evelynn, I did forget.”

So quickly she bowed to the pressure of the entity wrapping itself around her. Clothing long gone, human form gone without a trace, Evelynn was something _else_ entirely, all out and on display. Her lashers swiped through the air agitatedly, before dragging themselves along Akali slowly, their edges leaving red marks in their wake along her thighs.

“I suppose that can be forgiven,” the demoness murmured lowly, heated breath coming out with such intensity that Akali could see steam rise into the air. “However, you cannot escape your punishment. I’m afraid I’ll have to tie you up, little tiger.”  
  
When Evelynn pulled away, Akali looked back to her wordlessly, she was brought along by those lashers, wrapped around her arms to pull them behind her back. The demoness seated herself in a large and plush chair, one leg crossing over the other at the knee. The shadows flowed across her body endlessly, golden eyes glowing fiercely, pink flames flaring bright from her crown of white hair.

As she licked her lips, tongue running over elongated canines, Akali felt her knees go weak. “Over my lap, face down.” Evelynn purred lowly as she obeyed, body prone and at her mercy. Of which, Akali knew there was none. A pink claw ran down Akali’s back, careful to not make a mess of her elegant dragon tattoo while still slicing sports bra she wore. Once that claw reached her underwear… All bets were off, and claw hooked, cutting both her skin and cloth alike. Blood beaded up immediately, and quickly the shredded articles of clothing were discarded.

One lasher remained, restraining her, while the other whipped out and struck Akali on the ass with an intensity that rocked her to her core. Her body heated up immediately, the pain sparking a fire in her that would be difficult to quench, ultimately forcing a yelp from her lungs.

The lasher hit again, and again, sometimes with Evelynn’s hand alongside it. Each and every one garnered a response, a cacophony of yelps, sobs, and moans. Welts rose to the surface, claws and lasher leaving a number of cuts that bled freely, running down the swell of her ass to flow between her thighs, mingling with a wetness that normally she’d be ashamed of.

Blood and arousal filled the air, delighting Evelynn’s senses. A low moan escaped Akali as the demoness giggled, relishing in the pain that radiated from the woman over her lap. “Such a good girl,” she purred, moving to grasp her by the jaw and angle her head back. The angle was incredibly uncomfortable, but azure eyes were forced to meet golden ones.

“Good girls get rewarded, do they not?” With a shuddering breath that hurt to get through her painfully bent neck, Akali squeaked out a broken ‘yes’. “Yes?” The woman squirmed, and Evelynn’s hand tightened. “Y-Yes, please… Please reward me, Evelynn. Please, I want it so very badly.” It took every ounce of strength and willpower to get those words out, and Evelynn knew it. With a delighted grin, she released her and let her relax her neck. A series of wheezes flowed through her throat as she struggled to get her breath back, body quivering.

The lasher that had been used to abuse her turned and slipped down along Akali’s body, sharp edges shifting and smoothing out. It almost looked like a long tendril, now. Reaching to pull apart Akali’s thighs, Evelynn ran a dangerous claw between the lips of her nethers, coating it in both the blood and her intense arousal. She brought it up to her lips, tongue dipping out to lick herself clean.  
  
As she enjoyed herself, humming her approval of the sweetness that Akali produced, the lasher stroked her entrance, slicking the tip. As the woman's breath hitched, it slipped its way inside Akali very quickly. The invading appendage changed shape when it entered, swelling in size and forming an enthralling texture that made every fiber of her being tingle. It pushed her limits girth-wise, and it almost felt like it was becoming one with her. A cry tore free from her throat, unabashedly loud and so very needy for more. Slowly, it began to move, pulling out almost completely before plunging back into her. Akali moaned loudly with each thrust in. “Your voice is so beautiful, kitten… You should sing more often,” Evelynn teased, letting her claws run up her sides and over her shoulders. Angry red lines of blood beaded to the surface in her wake, leaving the young woman shaking, both from pain and pleasure.   
  
The lasher that bound her pulled her up. Shifting in the chair, Evelynn's legs uncrossed and her feet planted themselves upon the floor while the lasher moved to position Akali astride her lap comfortably. She freed the woman, only to have her other lasher mimic the first, and lower down to delve into herself. Akali’s lasher was unmoving for now, and it gave her a brief moment to collect herself, heavy breathing making her breasts rise and fall rapidly. “Ride it, kitten. No reward is worthwhile without a little work, hm?”

She was evil, Akali thought. Slowly, knees pressing into that plush chair, her hips moved and she started to fuck the lasher. “Oh fuck,” Akali murmured, moaning softly. The one that had buried itself in Evelynn began to move with her motions, and a deep, throaty purr began to emanate from the demoness. As Akali began to moan, so too did she. Through a hazy and lust-filled gaze, she watched Evelynn, who watched her in return. Neither of them could look away as their bodies rocked in unison. Evelynn's clawed hands slipped up the young woman's toned stomach, until they reached her breasts, where they'd knead and tease their lethal tips against her sensitive flesh.

Their eyes remained locked until Akali's eyes began to roll back just a little and flutter shut. Evelynn could feel the woman’s inner muscles flutter around her lasher, squeezing and clenching hard until she broke apart and came with a scream that echoed in the room. She thrust the lasher inside herself deeply, roughly, and let her own blissful cry follow after Akali, pushing herself off the metaphorical cliff alongside her lover. It was quick, but that never troubled either of them. It was fulfilling all of their desires, and that was what mattered.

Those appendages continued thrusting slowly, edging their climaxes along just a little, before finally slipping free. They landed limply on the floor, soaked in the fluids of the two, before their blade-like edges reappeared, wet surfaces shining in the light of the hotel room.

Akali panted heavily, body weakly leaning against the demoness beneath her. “I will never tire of that,” Evelynn whispered, “The sight of you crumbling and coming undone. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in all my life, kitten.” A blush touched Akali’s cheeks as she buried her face into the crook of her neck, lips kissing the pale grey skin she found.

“I have a feeling you’ve said that to me a lot over the years,” she mumbled, voice amused. Evelynn quirked a brow, and a smirk curved her lips. “It doesn’t make it any less true, does it, my darling?” She shook her head, moving to sit back with a smile. “No, I don’t think so.” Akali let her fingers dance up the demoness’ face, fingers combing through the white hair and dancing with the pink flames that dared not burn her.

“I remember the first time you told me that,” she remarked quietly. “After we had our first snowball fight, back in Japan.” Evelynn’s golden eyes widened a bit. “You remember it? That was so long ago, darling.” A nod was given. “Mm-hm. I saw that first, when I was outside. The rest of it came... When I did,” she murmured softly, almost embarrassed to say it.

Evelynn’s shape changed now, returning to that familiar and mesmerizingly beautiful human form Akali loved almost as much as her natural one. “You’ve remembered more in this life than you ever have in the past,” she said softly to the young woman. “To recall these memories so frequently with you is something I was never sure I’d be able to do. You are amazing, you know that, my beautiful tigress?”  
  
Soft hands with normal manicured nails took hold of Akali’s face, pulling her in for the sweetest kiss she’d ever had. It almost rendered her mind to mush. When eventually Evelynn pulled back, and Akali’s coherent thoughts returned, she laughed softly. “Not as amazing as you, Evelynn.” There came a soft hum of amusement from the demoness as their foreheads pressed against one another, sitting in silence together.  
  
“I’m hungry.”  
  
Akali’s whine cut through the air, stomach growling audibly immediately after. That moment they shared was gone, and with a tired voice, Evelynn sighed. 

“Of course you are… Let’s have some noodles, hm?”


End file.
